


Words Don't Fade That Fast

by tatersalad5001



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen, i just have a lot of feelings about robots, takes place after the gauntlet part 2 so uh. spoilers! for that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: Namagem remembered this plant.Yeah, he saw the whole thing with the corpse flower. It'd been stinking up Silicon City. Everyone hated it. He couldn't really blame them for that, the smell had been pretty bad. Then Wood Man stole the smelly thing and suddenly everyone wanted it back. Typical humans, not caring about their things until they lost them. Mega Man even tried to get the plant back, but it turned out that the corpse flower smelled pretty nice if you knew where to plant it. Everyone let Wood Man take care of it after that.Lord Obsidian saw the whole thing, too, of course.





	Words Don't Fade That Fast

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure: i haven't seen all the episodes of mega man fully charged, or probably even like, most of them? but. it's good show. you know what else is good? namagem

"I didn't think you'd look  _this_ much like Mega Man."

"Can it." Namagem spat the words over his shoulder before turning away from Drill Man and leaning back against the tree behind him. Great. All he wanted to be by himself for once, and someone just had to find him. Well, it could be worse. It could've been Mega Man who found him, or Dr. Light. That was the last thing he needed.

"Sorry." Drill Man stepped forward and followed Namagem's gaze. "You, uh, enjoying nature?"

Namagem remembered this plant.

Yeah, he saw the whole thing with the corpse flower. It'd been stinking up Silicon City. Everyone hated it. He couldn't really blame them for that, the smell had been pretty bad. Then Wood Man stole the smelly thing and suddenly everyone wanted it back. Typical humans, not caring about their things until they lost them. Mega Man even tried to get the plant back, but it turned out that the corpse flower smelled pretty nice if you knew where to plant it. Everyone let Wood Man take care of it after that.

Lord Obsidian saw the whole thing, too, of course.

"I guess him and me are like this plant. He gets put in the right conditions, and he gets to be a hero. Everyone loves him. Me, I'm not that lucky, and I'm just a useless heap of junk that no one wants around," Namagem replied.

It could've been the other way around.

It could've been the other way around, and he's never really had the chance to think about it before. Oh, sure, it's crossed his mind briefly, when he fought Mega Man, when Lord Obsidian reminded Namagem how useless he was. in those fleeting moments, he'd wished it had gone the other way. He could've had the nice family and the normal life. Did he wish that now? He wasn't sure. He wished it didn't happen to him, but he wasn't sure he wanted anyone else to deal with what he'd had to go through. Not even his worse enemy. Not even Mega Man. The thought surprised him. But if Namagem had gotten to live Mega Man's life, he wasn't sure he could've beaten Lord Obsidian like Mega Man had. Mega Man really was better than him.

"I don't think you're that bad," Drill Man said. "Frustrated. Angry. But we all have our issues."

He didn't have anything to say to that.

"So, Lord Obsidian." Drill Man shifted his weight to lean against a different tree next to him. "I guess he never really cared about any of us robots, did he? And he's in jail, too, so. Uh. You gonna keep fighting against the humans, and against Dr. Light? You gonna keep calling yourself..."

"Why do you care? Why are you here?" Namagem asked. It wasn't like he and Drill Man ever talked or anything before.

"Finding you was an accident. I was just taking a walk to clear my head." Drill Man shrugged. "But I don't have anywhere else to go, anyway. Lord Obsidian's gone. I'm not going back to my dad."

It wasn't Lord Obsidian's anger over how broken he was. It wasn't the Lights' empty promises that they could help. Just someone else who was lost. It was so refreshing that Namagem talked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. I'm sick of being the broken Mega Man, though. A different name could be nice."

"Hmm." Drill Man looked him over. "Well, you look like you're feeling pretty bluesy right now. What about Blues?"

"Blues?" He stared down at his hands. "But I'm not blue. Mega Man's the blue one."

"It's not about the color. It's a music thing."

"Music?" Since when was Drill Man interested in music?

"I wanted to be a musician, you know, before my dad replaced my hands with drills. Blues is a kind of music. Came before rock. It's all about..." Drill Man looked away and sighed. "Ah, forget it. It's probably not that good of a name, anyway.

He kept looking at his hands, and frowned. "Hands replaced with drills, huh? Must be pretty hard to make music like that."

"More like impossible. You can't hold any instrument like that, not to mention the lack of fingers. Mega Man felt bad about it when I told him, agreed that it sucked. He said that didn't mean I had to attack innocent people, though. Maybe I should take him up on that."

"Maybe."

How much of Mega Man's words were ever true? How many things had he said that he didn't mean, that people just wanted to hear? It was hard to say. He never got the chance to know Mega Man.

* * *

"Why are you hanging out on roofs now?"

That was Mega Man's voice. He spun around to face him and glared. "That's none of your business. But I don't spend all my time on top of buildings. Don't make assumptions, Mega Man."

"Okay, I won't." Mega Man held both his hands up in surrender. "But I'm not here as Mega Man right now. I'm not Mega Man right now. I was hoping we could start over."

He wasn't in the whole Mega Man suit right now. Mega Man just looked like a normal kid. That didn't mean he deserved a response, though.

"My name's Aki. I'm Dr. Light's son. He built me." Mega-- Aki held out his left hand. "My sister Suna is human. She's the coolest, and really smart. You might like her, too, if you give her a chance."

He stared at Aki's hand. "...Drill Man called me Blues. I kind of like it."

"Blues?" Aki frowned. "But, you're not blue. Mega Man's blue."

"It's a music thing." 'Blues' rolled his eyes.

"Right. Anyway, I'm glad I found you, Blues," Aki said. "I wanted to tell you. We were both built at the same time by Dr. Light, but we haven't really gotten the chance to get to know each other. Family's not just about situations you're built into. It's about choices, too. You get to choose who your family is, just like you can choose what kind of person you are. So if it's too soon to call us family, or you don't want to call us your family, it's okay. It's up to you." He sighed. "I don't know what you went through after you weren't in our home anymore, while you were with Obsidian. I want to understand, but my life's been so different that maybe I can't. Still, I'd like to try to help, if I can. Maybe we can start out as friends."

Blues looked at Aki's hand, still reaching out towards him. He took it and shook it.

"Friends," he repeated. "We can try that."

Now, he actually had the chance to get to know the robot made at the same time as him, with such similar powers to his own. Here was the opportunity. He found himself wanting to take it.

 


End file.
